Poems and Poems and Poems Galore!
by ImotoChan5
Summary: Since I enjoy poetry, this will be a collection of poems that I think represent the characters. If you have a request for a character poem, please tell me in the comments! Thanks! I hope you like it! (its rated T because some of the countries use..well...colorful words.)
1. England

Here is the first poem. England. Ready for feels?

I was once great.  
All others feared me.  
I once had power.  
They bowed down to me.  
Then I was left.  
Lost and alone.  
Many have told me,  
"Let me be free.",  
What was I to do?  
Act selfish, with greed?  
I remember the days.  
When I was still young.  
Following after the other great ones.  
Now what am I?  
Nothing at all.  
I remember the days,  
when I was once great.

Ehehe, kinda rushed the end. Was it good? Who should I do next?

-Imoto


	2. America

And here's America's poem! I'm also working on my other fic, which I hope you check out! Thanks!

'm the hero!  
No doubt it may seem,  
I'm obnoxious and silly.  
I make quite a scene.  
But ever care to see,  
deeper than you see?  
Ever care to see,  
the real me?  
The smiles that I,  
manage to fake.  
I can hurt too.  
But that doesn't mean  
my smiles haven't been true.  
I'm the hero!  
I'll have my happy ending;  
I have to.  
After all,  
I'm the hero!

I hope you liked it!

-Imoto


	3. Canada

Ehehehe...been a while...anywho!I hope you like this poem for Canada! I have bits and pieces for the others, so hopefully I'll finish them soon!

Quiet and meek.  
Those words describe me.  
My only friend,  
barely knows my name.  
There's also my brother,  
the only one who can see.  
But even sometimes.  
he overlooks me.  
If I had one wish,  
it'd be for everyone  
to notice me.  
Is that any good?  
I ask myself that.  
Would I rather be noticed?  
Or stay a shadow in the crowd?  
I shrug my shoulders.  
Why bother ask?  
I'll always be quiet and meek.  
I'll always be me.

Like it? Review please!

-Imoto


	4. Prussia

AHH. Thanks guys! You all reviewed and I'm happy! I'm working on some of those requests. ^_^ Here's Prussia's. I had it typed it, so I thought "Why not post it?"

I remember when,  
I was young and foolish.  
Never thinking,  
I'd fade away.  
A big brother I was.  
Though i didn't act like one.  
Now i am slowly  
disappearing.  
I wish to say sorry,  
for all the mistakes I've made.  
I wish to apologize,  
to all the feelings i have hurt.  
I wish to tell you,  
mein bruder,  
I love you.  
But I must now say,  
goodbye.

-Imoto


	5. China and Japan

Sooo...um...

GOMEN~

I haven't posted in a reallllllly long time...I ended writing some lyrics instead of a poem. This is It's for China and Japan. It could also be England and America. However you see it. It goes back and forth between the two countries. I'm working on a few actual poems, Russia's is almost done. Anywho, I hope you like these lyrics!

Do you ever think of what would happen if we never said goodbye? I wonder about almost all of the time.

Is it better to hold on to a thin rope? Or should I just let go, leaving behind all I've ever known.

The rains never seem to stop. At least it seems that way that way to me.

And now I ask myself, what could I have done? To make things end, differently.

I miss the way we used laughed and joked and play. The way you would smile through the pain.

But you moved on, you left me, leaving me so alone.

And now I ask, what if you had stayed?

Now I look away from you. Pretending not to see the tears that you shed.

If I had one wish it'd be to make everything change.

Make it go back to the way that it was.

Please tell me, that you've missed me too.

Let me see you smile again.

"Come back with me," Are the words that I will speak.

But you'd fight back and say, 'Leave me be."

I hope that you will understand.

Why I am fighting so hard.

I'm just trying to see.

Who I even am.

Let me say it one more time.

I am sorry.

Let go of all of the bad memories.

Just remember, all the happy ones.

No matter what I say or what I do,

I will always love you.

And I hope that you will love me too...

I hope you liked it! I'll try posting actual poems next time. This was just something I had lying around. Thanks for reading!

-Imoto


	6. Russia

Here's the Russia poem~

* * *

What is the point of this war?  
There is nothing we are fighting for.  
I just wish to be at peace.  
Playing with my friends, all the countries.  
But yet, they fear me.  
For reasons unknown to me.  
I grew in my power,  
I didn't like being weak.  
But they treat strength,  
like it's as disease.  
Is it wrong to want to have everyone happy?  
Is it wrong to believe in what I think is true?  
It sure seems that way.  
The country that I chose to love.  
Even they're scared of me.  
What is it, that I have done?  
To appear so intimidating.  
One day, they will see,  
my strength isn't all that scary.  
One day, I'll be free,  
from worrying about that.  
One day, we'll all go out for some drinks,  
then run around in some sunflower fields.  
One day,  
it'll be clear.  
I'm no monster, just a loving mother country.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! Thanks, review?

-Imoto


	7. Japan

Ne, ne, minna! Here's Nihon-kun's poem!

* * *

I am the white rose country.  
Pure as can be.  
But even I have felt pain.  
Guilt has filled me.  
Things I have done.  
What my boss has told me.  
Attacked my own brother.  
I regret it deeply.  
I still love him dearly.  
Though he won't know.  
Even though he raised me.  
I was never the center of attention,  
And I never will be.  
I know I'm quiet,  
but I am strong.  
It's best not to underestimate me.  
Everyone I've hurten,  
I am sorry.  
For being a dirty spot,  
on my pure white rose country.

* * *

I hope y'all liked it!

-Imoto


	8. Countries

Hello~ So, I'm back with a non-poem poem! It doesn't really have to do with any pairings in particular, but I thought it was nice and fit with multiple ships. I hope you like it!

* * *

When I seem strong, I really am breaking. The past I recall, how much it has changed me. Mistakes I've made, and how I regret them. Until my painful memories fade away.

But with you, I find myself again. With you, I've managed to touch the sky. I've become the man I want to be, and it's all because of you.

I am sorry, for the pain I've caused. I turned away, when you called out my name. When I felt weak, you would carry me. Wouldn't it be nice, to go back in time?

The path I walked, was once so empty. But now you stand beside me.  
My hand is held by the one I love the most. Thank you for loving me too.

The war goes on, but still you stand tall for me. The skies will rain, but you'll always cover me. I have no fears, with you close to me. You make me happier than I could ever be. You make me happier than I could ever be...

* * *

Thanks as always!

-Imoto


	9. Seychelles

Hello! Here's Seychelles poem. I didn't know much about her so I had to use the wiki. If there's a reference you don't understand, just ask! Enjoy!

* * *

I'm quite a foolish girl.  
Got no tricks up my sleeves.  
I can barely cook,  
I suppose I can clean.  
I fall in love at the drop of a hat,  
and that too with such childish men.  
Once sophisticated and strong,  
so rich, was I.  
But since then I've fallen,  
become poor and useless.  
I was used as a child,  
though I thought I was loved.  
Hurt by the one I thought I could trust.  
I have a big heart,  
though it's easily deceived.  
I lack talent and confidence,  
but still tall I stand.  
That's me alright,  
the ever flourishing country,  
Seychelles.

* * *

Until next time!

-Imoto


	10. Denmark

Hello! I got a request for him, so here it is! I'm almost done with France's. I'll write a few sentences, get lazy, then finish it a while later...anywho! I realized I haven't be doing disclaimers so...

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. ONLY THE CREATIVE IDEAS USED TO MAKE THIS POEM ARE MINE.**

I hope you like it!

* * *

I'm just a little loud.  
I can be bossy.  
I say I'm so strong.  
Still, I tell lies to make me seem less weak.  
Those who say rude things to me,  
make fun of my personality,  
I brush it off as if it's nothing.  
I'm just one of the Nordic Five.  
Most of the friends I've had,  
they leave me.  
I've calmed myself a little,  
there isn't so much vigor in me.  
Still I manage to weave my way  
into trouble,  
every now and then.  
I'm very stubborn,  
I don't listen to others.  
But oh well!  
That;s just me.  
Why shouldn't I be,  
who I want to be?

* * *

OOF. That wasn't that great. Namely because I don't know much about Denmark, but...yeah! Until next time!

-Imoto


	11. France

Ehehe...it's been a while...  
Anyway! Without further ado, France!

* * *

Misunderstood,  
that's what I am.  
I'm no pervert, no dirty idiot.  
I just like seeing beauty in everything.  
Why is it that no understands?  
Do I come off too strong?  
Is my personality too much?  
Am I crazy or am I just sad and alone?  
I just want to loved and be happy.  
I just wish to change myself, could I seem less 'creepy'?  
I've tried and tried,  
yet I never succeed.  
Changing oneself is harder than it seems.  
I remember when I was young, so carefree.  
I fell in love with a young girl, so strong and charming.  
But soon she left,  
and once again I was lonely.  
I tried to show my true feelings,  
but I'm rejected,  
thrown away,  
even when I say nothing.  
I am so weak,  
I break easily,  
but I'm good at hiding behind walls.  
I'm good at pretending to be strong,  
and I'm good at pretending  
the harsh words don't hurt.  
I wish and I wish that maybe one day,  
The Country of Love could find someone dear to him.

-

OOF. Well, I kinda go off into headcanon world but yeah... ^_^ Until next time! (PSST. The young girl is Joan of Arc. *it's a pairing I ship*)

-Imoto


End file.
